Love Of Two Roses
by Ookami15
Summary: Two girls in love in a world of mayhem. Will their love fluriosh or wither. A Rita X Estelle story that is not only fluff but also lemon. And boy is it rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Okay guys I thought I would do something more in my range. This is something I think not to many people acknowledge. I'm talking about Ristelle. Yes I am a supporter of Ristelle from Tales of Vesperia. I know a lot of people will think I'm a pervert for it but it makes more sense than Yuri X Estelle. This will not be a simple one-shot yuri lemon, nor will it be a fluffy mildly suggestive yuri. This will be a multiple chapter lemon/relationship fluff story about Rita and Estelle's relationship. It will be hook-up, honeymoon phase, tribulation, then a little surprise for you all. **

Third Person POV

It had been three months since the defeat of the Adephagos, and our heroes had gone their marry ways. Yuri, Raven, Flynn, and Estelle had returned to Zaphias, Karol returned to Dahngrest to work on the guild's reputation, Patty continues to sail the seas as a pirate, and Judith continues to travel the earth on Ba'ul. After the destruction of Aspio Rita didn't have a place to go, so Estelle offered her a room in the castle until she could find her own home. Estelle was working on her fairy tales, so she could sell them and move to Halure.

Our story starts with Rita in her room. She had been working on chemicals that could increase physical capabilities to help compensate for the loss of blastia. So far it wasn't going so well as the chemical she was experimenting exploded in her face. She was flung back at the force of the explosion.

"DAMN IT" she yelled. It had been the tenth time the potion had failed, so Rita was frustrated. Suddenly the door flung open and Estelle entered.

"Rita are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Ya I'm just fine" Rita replied. "I'm just frustrated that I can't make these stupid potions."

"It's okay Rita you'll get" Estelle reassured the mage. "You're so smart, and talented it's just a matter of time." Rita blushed from Estelle's words. She loved it when the princess complimented her, it made her feel better than when anyone else did. "Well you've been working for hours I think you need a break, let's get something to eat."

"Estelle I'm fine. I just need to get this formula right" Rita replied. Estelle pouted.

"But Rita you need to eat" Estelle protested.

"Estelle I'm fine" Rita argued.

"BUUUTTT RRRIIITTTAA" Estelle whined grabbing Rita's arm. Eventually Rita gave in and went to the dining hall with Estelle. For lunch the Royal chief had made curry.

"So Estelle how's the book coming along?" Rita asked.

"Oh it's going great" Estelle said half heartily. Rita knew something was wrong. Usually every time Estelle talked about her book she would glow with excitement and go on for hours about ideas for the book.

"Estelle what's wrong?" Rita asked.

"What? Nothing is wrong" Estelle replied.

"Estelle I know you better than that" Rita reminded her. "What's wrong?"

Tears started flowing down Estelle's face. "The publishers rejected my book" she said. She soon started crying in full.

"Oh Estelle I'm sorry" Rita said trying comforting her. Rita walked up to Estelle and she put her arms around her to try and make her feel better.

"I-I wo-worked so hard on that book and for nothing" she continued to sob.

"Hush there" Rita said continuing comforting her. "If they're too stupid to acknowledge your writing then it's there lose. You'll just find another publisher and they'll publish your book. You can't give up after one failure."

"Thank you Rita" she replied after calming down a little bit. "You're right I can't give up after one failure." Estelle hugged Rita in sign of gratitude. "I love you Rita" Estelle said to Rita. Rita's mind suddenly went blank, her face went red, and her heart rate increased. "Rita are you okay?" Estelle asked.

"I-I'm fine" Rita stammered. "I-I h-have to go back t-to my work." But before Estelle could protest Rita already ran back to her room.

Rita slammed the door and locked it. She fell on her bed and screamed in her pillow. _'What has gotten into me'_ she thought to herself. _'Why did I fell so strange when Estelle said 'I love you'_? _Is it possible I think of Estelle like __**that**__? No that's not possible, we're both girls, there's no way I could think of her as anything but a friend. But I always want to be around her, I always want her to talk to me, I hate it when she isn't with me._

As Rita thought about her feelings for Estelle there was a knock on the door. "Rita you okay?" Estelle's voice asked through the door.

"Ya I'm fine" Rita replied.

"Can I come in?" Estelle asked again,

"Umm sure give me a sec" Rita answered. Rita got up from her bed and unlocked the door. When she opened the door Estelle was waiting in front of her. "What is it?" Rita asked confused.

"Well it's just you ran away in such a hurry" Estelle said pushing her index fingers together, her head starring at the ground.

"S-sorry about that" Rita said trying to make it not such a big deal.

"Rita."

"Ya."

"Will you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"When the publishers rejected my book they said it was too ordinary. I was thinking that you could help me with a new story that isn't so ordinary." Rita didn't know what to say. She was a scientist not an author. Why would Estelle want her help with a book, a fairy tale no less?

"Why would you want my help? I don't know anything about writing" Rita retorted.

"Well it's just you're so smart, and you are a little reckless, so you could help me write a really exciting story" Estelle responded. Rita blushed at Estelle's words of praise; she didn't know that's how Estelle felt about her.

"All right I'll help you" Rita said turning her head to the side.

Estelle's eyes light and hugged Rita saying "Thank you Rita" over and over.

Estelle's Room

Rita was reading the manuscript Estelle had given to the publishers. She wanted to see what the publishers meant by too ordinary.

"So what do you think" Estelle asked.

"I'm sorry to say this Estelle but the book is a little to stale" Rita critiqued. Rita saw Estelle face saddens. "D-don't get me it's wonderfully written, it's just a little too in the norm" Rita recovered.

"But what does that mean?" Estelle asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Well for example the plot" Rita responded. Estelle tipped her head in confusion. "You have the same story as any other fairy tale. The princess is captured, the brave knight saves her, and they fall in love, and live happy ever after."

"But that is what is like in every story I've read" Estelle responded.

"But that's the problem Estelle, most people don't want the same thing as before, they want something new and original" Rita explained.

"How about I make the knight a mage" Estelle exclaimed. Rita rubbed the brim of her nose with her fingers.

"Well it's a start" Rita sighed.

"Is that not good enough?" Estelle asked.

"Well that's not really changing anything" Rita tried to explain. "That's just giving the hero a different class. You need to change it by giving it a twist. Like, like making the princess the hero who saves the day."

"That's a great idea Rita" Estelle said with excitement. "What else."

"Well you could make it a story about a brave princess that travels with a faithful companion to bring happiness and stop evil, or something like that" Rita suggested.

"Rita that's the best idea ever!" Estelle said beaming with excitement. "And I could make the princess' companion another female, a mage." Rita blushed, _'This is sounding more like me and Estelle'_ she thought to herself. "Rita thanks you so much for your help" Estelle said thanking Rita.

"S-Sure thing" Rita said. "You get to work on your book and I'll get to work on my formula."

"All right" Estelle replied. "I love you Rita." Rita entire face went red and dashed to her room. She knew Estelle only meant what she said as a best friends or sister even but every time she said those words Rita's heart beat faster, her face would turn red, and she liked it when she said those words.

Rita returned to her room and continued her experiments. As she mixed and matched chemicals the only thing on her mind was Estelle. '_I want to be with her, I want to talk to her, I want to hold her, I want to do things to her only couples could do, is it really possible I like as more than a friend'. _While her mind was on Estelle she added a little too much of a chemical to another chemical and it exploded in her face. She put her head on her work bench.

"I really am in love with Estelle."

The Next Day

Rita was nervous about what to do. She was in love with the girl that was letting her stay in her castle. Relationships between two women are rarely heard of and she was nervous that if she confessed Estelle would reject her, or worse hate her forever. So to clear her head Rita went for a walk.

'_If I tell Estelle how I feel I could risk our friendship_' Rita thought to herself. '_But if I don't tell her I will always regret it_.' She continued her walk until she found herself in the Lower Quarter. There she spotted her friend Yuri Lowell. '_Plus there's the chance she might have feelings for Yuri or Flynn.' _So to make sure there were no complications she would ask Yuri and Flynn about their feeling for Estelle. If both didn't see Estelle as more than a friend then she would confess.

"Hey Yuri" Rita yelled.

Yuri turned his head to the calling of his name and saw Rita. "Oi Rita how are ya."

"Fine" Rita responded as she jogged to Yuri's side.

"I haven't heard from you in a while. Still staying at the castle?" Yuri asked.

"Ya" Rita replied. Yuri and Rita continued to catch up for a while until Rita asked her big question. "Yuri, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Yuri replied.

"What…does Estelle mean to you?" Rita asked.

"What do you mean by that?" he answered.

"I-I mean romantically" Rita responded.

The next thing that came from Yuri's mouth was laughter. "Are you kidding me? Of course not."

"And what's wrong with Estelle" Rita asked frustrated. In her eyes Estelle was perfect. She was polite, cute, innocent, and just all around nice, who wouldn't want that.

"Rita, Estelle isn't my type. I prefer a girl that's not so naïve. Thinking of Estelle that way is like thinking of a little sister that way" Yuri explained.

"Oh that's good" Rita sighed with relief.

"And why is that so" Yuri asked with a sly grin on his face.

"N-nothing" Rita tried to recover.

"Then why'd you ask me about my feelings for Estelle."

"W-W-well it's just" Rita stammered. "You and Estelle are really close so I want to make sure you weren't trying to make a move on her" Rita lied.

"Well you don't have to worry about that" Yuri replied. "I have my sights set for another." Rita was surprised by Yuri's comment and wondered who it could be. But with her question answered Rita bid farewell to her old friend and made her way to the castle to talk to Flynn.

Flynn was in the main hall giving orders to some knights when Rita walked in to see him. "Ah good evening Rita, what brings you here?"

"I came here to ask you a question" Rita replied.

"Go ahead" Flynn said.

"Do you have any romantic feelings towards Estelle?"

As soon as Rita asked that question Flynn's only response was "WWWWWWHHHHHAAATTT!"

"Okay Yuri laughing is understandable but why are you yelling" Rita said.

"Because Rita I'm the commandant and she's the princess" Flynn defended.

"Well that just makes it more sensible for you to go after her. You have rank and wealth" Rita explained.

"Well I can tell you that I have no romantic feelings for Lady Estellise" Flynn stated. "My job is to protect her and maintain a symbol of peace on behalf of the Royal Guard."

"Thanks, sorry to disrupt you" Rita apologized.

"May I ask why?" Flynn questioned.

"J-Just making sure you weren't going to ask her out and make things awkward" Rita lied. She bid farewell to the commandant and made her way to Estelle's room. '_All right both Yuri and Flynn feel nothing for Estelle outside of friendship. I'm going ask Estelle if she has feelings for either of them and if she doesn't I'll tell her how I feel_' Rita thought to herself.

Rita knocked on Estelle's door to confess. When Estelle opened the door Rita walked right through. "Rita what brings you here?" Estelle asked.

'"Well that depends on your answer to this question" Rita answered.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any romantic feelings for anyone?" Rita blurted. Estelle was shocked to say the least. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"N-N-No of course not" Estelle stammered. "I don't have any feelings towards anyone." Rita breathed with a sigh of relief. She was happy that Estelle didn't have anyone special to her in a romantic way. "W-Why do you ask?"

Rita's stomach was in knots. She tried to say her feelings but nothing came out. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what to do. "E-Estelle" she mustered.

"Yes."

"I…."

"Rita just say what you feel."

Gathering all the strength in her body she just said what was on her mind. "Estelle I love you. And not in a sisterly way, in a way that I want to be around you all the time. I want to sleep in the same bed as you and cuddle all night. I want to do things to you I'm too embarrassed to say to you" Rita confessed. Tears were strolling down her face and her face was a deeper shade of red that most people couldn't achieve.

"Rita.. I-" but before Estelle could finish Rita had bolted out of her room.

**And that's a wrap. You know even though I'm the one writing this thing I still feel angst from the last sentence. Will Estelle feel the same way? Will there friendship stay the same, flourish, or crumble under the confession? All of this will be revealed in chapter 2. Please review and tell me how you feel **


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

**Well nobody demanded it but I'm going to continue with Love of Two Roses. I'm sorry if you hate it but I love it. Not for the pervertion (I don't know if that's how you spell it) but for the developing love between the two and how it's written all over the place. Contact me and I will give you evidence. Either way, I would love it if you guys gave me your opinions about what you think, or just some general comments (you like it, you don't like it). Well it's time for chapter 2. Also I will be doing 1****st**** person perspective for the most time from now on. **

Rita's POV

After my little episode with Estelle I had fled through the castle. I eventually sat down in front of the Goddess statue. '_I can't believe I poured out my heart and soul in front of her and just ran away_' I thought to myself. I curled into a ball and just started to cry. '_How can I ever face her again_' I thought. In my mind I just imagined the worst things that could happen. I continued this for a while until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Estelle. She was painting like she had run an entire triathlon.

"Rita" she said still huffing. "Why did you run away?"

When she said those words I was so angry she could chop Karol till he was in a coma. How could she not know why I ran away? "I ran because I was scared" I answered.

"Why were you scared?" Estelle asked again.

Again I was so mad I could shoot Raven with a barrage of fireballs if I could. "Why wouldn't I be" I answered. "I bore my feelings to someone I love. Anyone would run from the feeling of rejection. I-"

Before I could finish my sentence Estelle kissed me. I was so surprised, I felt like running away, but I soon gave in and started kissing her back. I pulled away, my face red; my heart feeling like it was pounding out of my ribcage.

"E-E-Estelle w-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Rita I've always had feelings for you" she replied. I was so shocked; she really did feel that way about me. I shook my head in disbelief. '_She must be saying that just to make me feel better_' I reasoned.

"You can't actually love me" I stated. "You must be saying that just because you feel sorry for me."

"Of course not!" Estelle shouted. "I really do love you. Ever since we first meet I had a crush on you. As we continued our journey I feel more in love you every day. But I was afraid that you would reject me for my feelings."

I was shocked that Estelle felt that way for so long. "Estelle you like women?" I asked curious.

"Well I didn't really know until I meet you. Until then I had not been attracted to any of the noble men that had asked for my hand" Estelle answered.

'_I can't believe this_' I thought to myself. '_The girl I'm in love with is in love with me. But why?_' I continued to think. "Estelle, why do you love me?" I asked. I wanted to know why a princess that was as smart and beautiful as Estelle would go for a simple mage like me.

"Well for one you're cute" Estelle answered. I blushed at Estelle's compliment. "And you're incredibly smart, you're strong, and I can always count on you."

I was moved by Estelle's words. I had no idea she thought of me so highly. But I didn't feel like I deserve it. I wanted to run from how intense things were getting, but at the same time I liked it when Estelle talked about me in such a way it made my face red as a beet. I leaned forward and kissed Estelle. Our tongues cascaded past each other as the kiss deepened. She tasted sweet and her lips were soft. I loved every minute of our kiss. It felt natural and I didn't want to stop. But Estelle put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

"W-Why do you want to stop?" I asked.

"B-Because it's indecent to do such a thing in public" Estelle replied. "W-We should go to my room." My heart skipped a beat at Estelle's suggestion. '_Her Room!_' I thought to myself. '_Does she really want to do __**that**_'? I shook my head in disbelief thinking Estelle wouldn't want to do something like that. As if reading my mind she leaned forward and whispered into my ear "I want you to be my first."

At the mention of those words steam came out of my ears. I got up and grabbed Estelle's arm dragging her to her room. '_I can't believe we're really going to do this. Something I've wanted to do for so long' _I thought to myself. When we entered her room I locked the door and we continued to make out. We feel on her bed, Estelle below me. I kissed her again and broke away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Estelle making sure she didn't have any regrets.

"I'm positive" Estelle ensured me. "I love you Rita, and I want us to be lovers."

Hearing Estelle say those words made me the happiest girl in Terca Lumireis. I removed her dress to see her in her underwear. It was a white laced two piece that made me feel hot. I kissed her neck and made my way down lower. I kissed her chest, and then her stomach. I unhooked her bra and removed her panties. Seeing Estelle's naked body made my heart pound. When I looked down I saw how wet her sex was. I smiled.

"Estelle you're really turned on" I commented.

"That because of you Rita" She said turning her head. I could tell she was embarrassed which made me smile.

I leaned in and started sucking on her left breast. Estelle moaned with pleasure. I then inserted two of my fingers into her lower lips. She cried out with pleasure after my insertion squirming with pleasure. I lifted my head from her breast and smiled. "You're really quite when you're squirming with pleasure, ya know" I said to Estelle. Estelle didn't say a thing. She was gasping for air and I could tell it was hard for her to breath. It really was her first time experiencing this kind of pleasure, which made me happy I could give it to her. I went lower down the bed and brought my head to her lower lips. I started to kiss them which made Estelle scream with pleasure. I continued to kiss her sex, it was overflowing with her juices and it tasted really good.

"R-Rita I'm going to-"

"It's okay Estelle you can come" I said before Estelle could finish her sentence. Soon she screamed with pleasure and her juices sprayed. I could tell she had come and I was happy I to do so.

"So did I do well?" I asked kiddingly.

"T-That w-was a-amazing" Estelle replied gasping for breath in-between words. Suddenly Estelle grabbed the collar of my shirt and tried to strip me.

"E-Estelle what are you?" I shouted at Estelle.

"I want to make you feel good too" Estelle replied still trying to strip me. I tried to get away but Estelle had gotten my shirt revealing my bare chest. I didn't really wear a bra because I wasn't really that big and I didn't need it, plus it was very uncomfortable.

"You're really cute Rita" Estelle complimented.

"No I'm not. I'm flat, and my skin is rough, and-"but before I could finish my sentence Estelle had kissed me.

"Rita in my mind you are the cutest person ever. You flat chest makes it easier to hear your heart beat. Your rough skin makes me feel like you can always protect me. To me you are a beautiful red thorny rose."

Estelle's words moved me to tear. Never before had anyone said such nice things to me before. No one had ever loved me like Estelle does. I wiped the tear from my face and looked into Estelle's eyes.

"Well if I'm the red thorny rose, then you are the thorn less pink rose that grows next to me" I responded. I removed me panties and lied on my back. I reached my arms forward as a gesture for Estelle to come closer. "Come here" I said.

Estelle hugged me and we started kissing, our naked bodies pressing against each other, the warmth of our bodies mixing with each other. Estelle inserted her finger into my sex which made me go crazy with pleasure. Estelle curled her fingers which made the pleasure increase. I didn't know where Estelle learned to do this but I loved it. As her speed increased I was getting closer to climaxing. Suddenly Estelle started sucking on my left breast. The pleasure was so great I couldn't take it for much longer.

"E-Estelle I'm gonna come" I warned.

She looked up at me and said "It's okay don't hold back."

As she continued all I could say was Estelle's name over and over. When I climaxed I yelled "ESTELLE!" I hugged Estelle and felt all was right with the world. We cuddled next to each other, treasuring the moment. I wanted this moment to never end, it was simply bliss.

"I love you Estelle" I said.

"I love you too Rita" Estelle replied. As we indulged ourselves in each other warmth we drifted off to sleep.

Estelle's Dream Estelle's POV

I found myself in a strange purple void. Suddenly there were four spheres of light, each a different color. The red light turned into the fire spirit Efreet. The blue light turned into the water spirit Undine. The green light turned into the wind spirit Sylph. And the final brown light turned into the earth spirit Gnome.

"Efreet, Undine, Sylph, Gnome what are you doing here" I said happily. I hadn't seen the four since our encounter with the Adephagos.

"We have come to you about your mage friend" Efreet responded.

"Yes, we know you are in love with your female friend, and we can't say we approve" Sylph added.

"What why?" I asked confused about their disapproval.

"You are the one that helped reincarnated us, so we hold you in high regards" Undine explained.

"The mage Mordio is not good enough for you" Efreet added.

"You need someone that can not only support you but also protect you" Sylph continued.

"But Rita makes me happy and I love her" I argued.

"If she had her powers from before then we would allow it, but without her magic she couldn't possibly protect you" Efreet stated with vigor.

"You should go for that swordsman you were traveling with" Sylph added.

"But I only love Rita. I don't feel that way for Yuri or any other man. I've only felt that way about Rita" I argued.

Gnome made some noise which I couldn't understand, but Undine translated. "Gnome says that we cannot break up the love of two people just because we disapprove. Personally I believe that love is about more than just security."

"While I agree with Gnome Estelle's safety is also important" Sylph responded.

"Then why don't all four of you give Rita power" I suggested.

"How do you propose we do that" Efreet retorted.

"Give Rita a small fraction of your powers. By doing that you give her the ability to use magic again" I explained.

"I must admit that is a good compromise" Undine commented.

"And Gnome says that he wouldn't mind" Sylph translated.

"Fine bring the mage Mordio" Efreet boomed.

There was a flash of white light but appearing next to me was Rita. "Estelle what's going on?" Rita asked dazed by the four spirits.

"We came to talk to Estelle and yours relationship" Undine explained.

"We disapprove due to the fact that we thought she couldn't protect you" Efreet continued.

"But Estelle wouldn't comply so we reached a compromise" Sylph added.

"Since the love between you two is genuine we shall grant you a small portion of our power" Undine explained.

"With the sharing of our power you shall gain magical power. Plus since all of us are connected to Estelle you will too will have a special connection, so you can talk to her any time" Efreet continued.

I looked over to Rita to see how Rita was doing. She looked distraught at the new development. "Rita are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Ya, I'm just nervous" she answered. "I worried that things might not work out. I'm worried about how these new powers will change me. I'm worried I won't be able to protect you."

I walked over to Rita and gave her a hug. "I promise nothing will happen. I will always be by your side, and I will always love you" I confirmed for her. I meant every word of it to.

"Never in our entire life have we seen love so pure" Efreet commented.

"We shall now commence the ritual" Undine said. A glyph appeared under our feet. I moved out of the way to make sure I didn't disturb the process. A thin ray of light basted out of each of the spirits and hit Rita. She looked fine but I was worried.

"Rita are you okay."

"I'm fine Estelle" Rita responded. "It's just a little tingly." Suddenly a sphere engulfed Rita. I was scared but she appeared fine. The elemental spirits rays stopped and the sphere disappeared. I ran to Rita to make sure she was okay.

"She is fine Estelle" Undine assured me.

"She is merely exhausted from the process of her body being inscribed with a formula much like you" Sylph explained.

Gnome made noise again Undine translating. "We wish you all the happiness in the world."

The Next Day

I woke up the next day in my bed. I was confused if what had happened yesterday with Rita was a dream. But next to me was a naked Rita. It made me happy that Rita felt the same way about me as I did her. I put her head on my lap and stroked her hair. Her eyes started to open and I greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning" I said to her. She looked at me her face red and quickly turned to the side. "What's wrong?" I asked.

When I looked over her she was crying. "I'm just so happy" she replied. "I'm happy I have my powers back, and I'm happy we're together again, I'm happy I'm with you like this."

I gave her a peek on the lips and smiled. "I'm happy too."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Couple

**I love doing this you know. I would love it even more if I got more reviews, but I'm okay knowing I have an audience (well I hope I have an audience). Well today is chapter three, what will happen when Rita and Estelle tell the rest of Brave Vesperia about their relationship. And how will their first date go. Find out in Chapter 3: Relationship.**

Estelle's POV

Rita and I had been dating for a week now. Although we haven't gone on an official date we would have dinner together, and do **that**. We were like a newlywed couple and she seemed happy. The thing was I didn't like keeping secrets from our friends. I wanted to shout my love for Rita to the whole world, but she was embarrassed and didn't think even our friends would accept our love. I thought she was being paranoid but I respected her wishes.

I made my way to a secret room in the castle where Rita was. Since we had to keep her new powers a secret she had to train in a secret room. It was originally a room for the prince to hide in during an invasion but hasn't been used for over ten years.

When I made my way to the room I saw Rita casting a dragon of fire that hit a target. I was amazed at how fast she could cast such a high leveled spell.

"Hey there" I said to her. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey you" she said in a flirty manner. I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. We sat down on a wooden crate as Rita wiped the sweat from her face.

"You seem to be doing so much better than when you had your blastia" I complemented.

"I know" she replied. "The power I have now is twice as strong as when I had my blastia, and to think that this is only a small fraction of their power."

I was happy to see her so happy. "So how's the research for the new potion going?" I asked her. She gave a big smile and glowed.

"I finally fixed the formula and made the first augmented strength potion!" she said. Right now she looked the happiest I've ever seen her.

"Rita that's wonderful" I said congratulating her. I gave her a hug and a kiss, and everything seemed alright. It's hard to believe that not too long ago the world was on the verge of destruction.

"You know Estelle everything is just going great" she commented. "I have the girl of my dreams, my powers are back, and I'm on the verge of a new scientific breakthrough."

"I'm happy for you Rita" I replied. And I was happy for her. I hadn't ever seen Rita this happy before, but seeing her happy made me happy.

"So how's the book coming along" Rita asked us.

"Oh Rita the most amazing thing happened" I responded. "I submitted the story about the warrior princess and the female mage and the publishers loved it. They gave me a contract and I'm getting ten million gald!"

The look on Rita's face was a cross between proud, happy, and having a heart attack. "T-Ten million gald!" Rita shouted. "Estelle that's enough to buy three houses in Halure."

"Or one big house for two" I replied sheepishly. Rita's face was red; she turned her head to the floor.

"A-Are you suggesting we move in together" Rita replied.

I grabbed her hands and put them close to my chest. "Rita, I love you. You were the first person I had sex with, and I even want to marry you one day" I stated.

Rita looked so embarrassed that she looked like she was going to faint. "Y-Y-You w-want to marry me?" Rita asked.

"W-Well yes" I answered. "But not right now" I quickly recovered. "Just in the future, when we've grown up a little bit, and I know we can support ourselves. But when that time comes I want you and me to be wife and wife."

Rita was on the verge of tears. I could tell she was happy at my proposal, and I meant every word. She gave me a hug and we made our way out of the secret room. We walked through the castle, arms entwined with each other.

"Hey Estelle I think I'm ready" Rita said out of the blue.

I was surprised by her sudden words, but I didn't know what she meant. "What do you mean?" I asked for conformation.

"I mean to tell everybody about us, as a couple."

"Oh Rita I knew you would come around."

"It's just because of how great things are going okay."

"Whatever you say." I gave Rita a kiss on the check and made my way to Flynn's room. I knocked on the door and Flynn opened it.

"Lady Estellise, what are you doing here?" Flynn asked confused.

"I came to ask a favor. Do you think you can round up the others? Rita and I need to tell you something."

"Of course, I will send my knights to gather the other" Flynn agreed.

"That includes you Flynn" I reminded him.

"Couldn't you and Rita just tell me now?" Flynn questioned.

"No this is something everyone needs to know" I answered.

"As you wish my lady."

One Week Later; Rita's POV

The big day was finally here. Yuri, Karol, Raven, Flynn, Judith, and Patty were in the dining room of the castle. I took a deep breath and looked to Estelle to confidence. She didn't look like it was a big deal; it looked like it was just another day. Seeing her so confident made me feel like it was just a little thing. We entered the room and hoped for the best.

"So what's this little meeting about?" Yuri asked.

"I'm also curious about that" Raven added. The rest of the group nodded in agreement; all confused about the meeting.

"W-Well t-the thing is" I stuttered. I tried my best to get it out but it was too hard.

Suddenly Estelle grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to her and blurted "Me and Rita are in love."

There was a silence in the room for a while. I looked at each person's expression. The old man and the brat had a silent look of shock on their face. Patty closed her eyes and nodded her head. Judith had a blank expression with her hands crossed. Flynn looked horrified, and Yuri looked the same.

"We are a couple, and we are going to move into a house in Halure" Estelle added.

"Hmmm" was the only thing that came out of Yuri's mouth.

"I suspected as much" Judith said. I was surprised that Judith had been suspicious for so long. Even before I myself knew about my feelings for Estelle.

"Ya I could say I'm not that surprised" Yuri added.

"I've seen that kind of thing before so I'm not too shocked" Patty added. I was a little off putted by Patty's knowledge of Rita and Estelle's Relationship.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I HAD NO IDEA" Karol finally said shouting at the top of his lungs. I was tempted to hit him with a fire ball but I had to keep that a secret. "I MEAN HOW CAN TWO GIRLS EVEN BE LIKE THAT."

"Listen we didn't call you here to have you judge us" I retorted. "We told you because you guys are our friends."

"Well I don't have a problem with it" Yuri responded. "You guys are our friends and if you guys make each other happy then so be it."

The rest of the group save for Flynn and Raven nodded in agreement. I looked to the old man to see why he had been so silent. "What is it old man?" I asked. He gave a perverted grin.

"I'm not too sure I'm convinced" the old man said. "Maybe you two can show me-"but before he could finish his sentence Judith smacked him with her spear.

"Now that's not something we ask of our friends" Judith said with an innocent smile on her face.

"He will never learn" Yuri commented.

"Flynn you've been quiet, is something the matter?" Estelle asked the knight.

"Lady Estellise are you sure about your feelings for Rita?" he asked.

Estelle grabbed my arm. "I've never been so sure about anything" she said with pure resolve.

"I-It's just you're the princess, you need a man" Flynn resounded. "You need a heir to the throne in case something happens to Ioder."

"Flynn who I love is my choice" Estelle explained. "But it wasn't my choice that the one I love is a girl."

"Please forgive me Lady Estellise I didn't mean to be so rude" Flynn apologized.

"I'm sorry too guys" Karol said. "I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"Thank you guys for understanding" Estelle said to everyone. "Now how about some lunch."

Every one nodded in agreement and we ate lunch. Yuri and Judith made a tempera and rice. I was just relieved to know that my friends, my only friends in the entire world accepted me for how I was. And I was happy me and Estelle could be together.

Three months later Estelle's POV

After Rita sold her strength potion to Kaufman of Fortunes Market Rita was given a contract of 5 percent of every sale. With the money from my book and Rita's potion we were able to buy a nice house in Halure. It was a big house, 2000 square feet, and two stories. It had three rooms each 11 feet in length and width, and two bathrooms each with a bath. One of the rooms was my study for writing, and the other was for Rita's lab. Yuri and the others helped us move in, and in three weeks me and Rita were moved in.

It was a quiet afternoon and we had just settled in, Rita and I had already eaten, and the sun was setting. "I'm going to take a bath" I told Rita.

Her face was red but she spoke very softly "Can I join you?"

Suddenly my face was red. I didn't think Rita would want to do something so perverted. But in all honesty I wouldn't mind it. In my books the couple would always do exciting stuff like that, but I never thought about doing it with Rita. But the more I thought about it the more I liked it. Our wet naked bodies huddled together.

"I would like that" I replied sheepishly. When we were in the bathroom both of our faces were red. As the hot water ran Rita and I began to strip. When I saw Rita's naked body my heart skipped a beat. She was not only cute but her body was gorgeous. It was slim and petite I was finding it a little hard to look away.

I was the first to enter the bath, Rita sitting in front of me. I hugged her by the waist, and held her close. At first she was tense about it but soon she relaxed and we enjoyed our bath together.

"Hey Estelle" Rita suddenly said.

"Yes Rita?" I asked.

"You know I love you right?" she asked for conformation.

"Of course Rita" I replied. "We're living together after all."

"And we're a couple right?" she asked again.

"Of course we are. What else would you call to people living together that loves each other?"

"So would you like to go on a date?"

I was so happy to hear Rita say those words. Although we have moved in with each other, and even had sex, we had never really gone on a date.

"Rita I would love to go on a date" I happily said.

"Okay, well there's a cherry blossom viewing festival tomorrow. We could have a picnic."

"That sounds wonderful Rita." I was so happy we were going to have our first date. "Hey Rita" I whispered into her ear. "Would you like to break in our new bed?" I couldn't see her face but I knew she wanted to do it.

We got out of the bath, dried ourselves off and headed for the bed. It was a king sized bed, with a special foam mattress for maximum comfort. As soon as we got on the bed we didn't fall asleep till three in the morning.

**Ya I cheated you all out of a yuri lemon. WAWAWAHAHAHAHAWAWAWAWAHAHAHA . So ya as you can see things are going well for our special little couple. But will it stay that way! (Cue dramatic music). I really don't know OR DO I (Cue dramatic music again). Well you'll have to see in chapter 3. Please give me your opinion, and review this. See ya Ookami15 out. **


	4. Chapter 4: The First Date

**Heelloo everybody, its Ookami15 here. Welcome back to L2R (Love of Two Roses). In this chapter we go on Rita and Estelle's first date. Will it be the nice picnic they intended or will something bad happen? Find out. **

Day of the blossom viewing festival Rita's POV

The day had finally come; today was my first date with Estelle. Estelle was making the lunch and I was getting ready. She had been getting better at cooking since we moved in with each other. I put on my usual red outfit and checked in on Estelle. She was wearing a yellow sundress instead of her usual white dress, with a straw hat and straw picnic basket.

When she saw me she pouted. "Rita don't you think you should try wearing some different clothes?" she asked me. I never really thought about it. I really didn't think a change of clothes was necessary. Was there something wrong with my clothes?

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" I asked confused. "They're comfortable and good for my research" I explained to Estelle.

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes" Estelle recovered. "It's just I think you could use some clothes for dates, and dinner parties, and just something new" Estelle retorted.

"Oh, right" I replied embarrassed. I didn't really think of clothes except as a thing to keep you warm.

"Tell you what" Estelle continued. "On our second date we'll go shopping for some new clothes" she explained.

I was happy Estelle was already thinking of another date. I'm glad she really saw us as a couple. "That sounds wonderful" I said with a smile on my face.

As we walked to the Halure tree for our picnic I carried the blanket and Estelle carried the basket. When we arrived there were already a ton of couples sitting on blankets, feeding each other food, laughing, and making out.

Luckily we got a spot near the base of the tree. I laid down the blanket and Estelle set up the picnic. She had made fried chicken, with potato salad, watermelon slices, and lemonade. Estelle scooped up a clump of potato salad and held it in front of my face.

"Say aww" Estelle said all bubbly. I could tell she wanted to play cute couple so I played along. I opened my mouth and she plopped the salad in my mouth. I couldn't believe how good it was. Her cooking really had gotten better since we first meet.

"How is it?" she asked for conformation.

"Estelle it's delicious" I conformed. "You're getting really good at cooking" I complimented.

"Only for you" she flirted. She dove in for a quick peek on the lips. To be honest the whole cutesy couple think embarrassed me, but I could tell Estelle loved it. Suddenly Estelle pulled my head on her lap. I liked the feeling of using Estelle as a pillow.

But from the corner of I saw judgmental eyes. I then heard murmurs coming from the couples around us. I didn't know what they were saying but I knew they were talking about me and Estelle. Estelle leaned down closer to me and whispered "Just ignore them."

I didn't know how Estelle knew how I felt but she was right. I didn't want other people ruining my date with Estelle. Suddenly one of the men walked up to me and Estelle. "Hey could you two leave" he requested.

"Why should we" I snapped at him.

"Because you two are bothering everyone" he answered. "This event is for couples" he continued.

"But sir we are a couple" Estelle replied.

"You can't be a couple, both of you are girls" the jerk retorted.

"Love knows no bound" Estelle argued.

I finally had finally had enough. I got up from Estelle's lap and decked the guy in the face. He fell to the ground and everyone watched in horror. "Connor!" the jerks girlfriend cried running to him.

"Anyone else have a problem with me and my girlfriend being on a date!" I declared to everyone. It was silent for a while; I looked around to see everyone look at me in horror. They looked at me like I was a monster.

Suddenly they all started yelling at me. "Get out of here!" a woman shouted at me.

"Take you and your disgusting ways" another woman shouted.

"I don't know I wouldn't mind if they stuck around" a random perverted guy said.

"Ya we could get a free show" another added.

I couldn't handle all of these people yelling at me. I looked to Estelle to see how she was handling it. She was on the verge of tears from the verbal onslaught. I knew she couldn't handle the pressure of an open lesbian relationship. I knew this kind of thing would happen but I was too happy that me and Estelle were a couple. I didn't take into account of the many people that would disapprove, or the many men that would only see us as prime jack off material.

I grabbed Estelle trying to comfort her. "All of you can die in a ditch" I shouted at the mob. I charged my magic and hit them with a barrage of fireballs. In the chaos I made off with Estelle to our house. I sat her on our bed and held her tight. "It's going to be okay" I said trying to comfort her. She was crying at full force now.

"H-H-How c-can th-they be s-so cr-cruel" she stuttered. I rocked her in my arms to try and calm her down. I then remembered something I read in a book once. It was embarrassing to even think about but to calm her down I was willing to do anything. I pushed her away and undid my shirt.

"W-What a-are you d-doing Rita" she said sniffing at every word.

"I read in a book that even at an old age sucking on the mother's breast can have a calming effect on the child" I explained to Estelle. "I'm not too big but I hope I'm enough." The one thing I knew about Estelle was that she loved breast. The way she would always comment on Judith's chest; it was hard to tell if she was jealous or attracted to them.

It didn't take her long to latch onto my left breast. She sucked my nipples like there was something for her to drink. It tingled at first but soon it felt nice. I looked at her and she had stopped crying. When she was sucking on me she looked at peace, almost overjoyed.

"Enjoying yourself" I joked with her. She lifted her head and smiled.

"I feel much better now" she replied. At least I knew what to do if she were ever sad; just let her suck on my tits and she feels better in an instant.

"I'm sorry Estelle" I apologized to her. "I should have told you that there are people out there that won't be happy with the way we are."

"But what's wrong with two women in love, that are attracted together mentally, physically, and emotionally?" she asked.

"You know you could just say lesbian right?" I asked her.

"Is that what we're called" she asked again.

"You knew you were in love with a woman and never bothered to do some research about it?"

"It never really thought about it."

"You're so silly sometimes" I said to her. I started to tickle her in a flirty way. She started laughing and flailing on our bed. I pinned her down and starred at her.

"I don't care what other people think" she said. "As long as I have you and the others that's all I need."

"Oh, and the other" I said a little disappointed.

She must have sensed my disappointment because she said "No you're enough for me! I just mean that having them makes my life better and-"But before she could finish I kissed her.

I broke away from the kiss and stared at her. '_She's so beautiful'_ I thought to myself. _'Just seeing her like this makes me want to ravage her.'_ I leaned to her ear and whispered "Hey you want to do it right now."

She responded by blushing. I could tell she was embarrassed, and I thought she was so cute doing it. "I would like that" she replied sheepishly. I didn't waste any time digging into her. I removed her sundress and stared at her fancy underwear. It was white with laces and looked just too cute on her small body. I unhooked her bra and sucked on her nipples. She moaned in pleasure as I sucked on her. Suddenly Estelle grabbed my shoulder and flipped me on my back.

"Estelle what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Well Raven gave me a book on sexual instructions for two women" she answered. "I wanted to do something to please you."

'_I hate that old pervert'_ I cursed to myself. I wanted to be the dominant one in our relationship, but now the old man had to ruin it by giving Estelle that stupid book. She started to kiss my neck which made me feel hot. She then removed the rest of my clothes till I was bear naked.

"You're so beautiful Rita" she said staring at me.

"No I'm not" I said blushing. "I'm completely flat and have nothing sexy about me." I knew Estelle would prefer a girlfriend with more curve to her figure, that's just the way she was.

She must have read my mind because she pressed her body against mine, hugging me. "Rita to me you're perfect, and you're only going to get more beautiful over the years. You will get bigger, and taller, and I will love you more than I do right now."

I stared into her eyes. I was amazed that she loved me so much. I kissed her out of appreciation of her words. She admitted she would like me to be curvier, but she loved me for who I was now. I loved her so much.

She got up, sitting on our bed. She grabbed me and we entwined our legs together so our lower lips meet. There was a sudden surge of pleasure when Estelle moved her hips. "This is called tribadism" Estelle said. "It's a position were two girls rub their" she coughed trying to avoid the word "lower lips together" she finished.

Hearing Estelle say all that made me blush. Hearing my innocent princess say such things had a sense of wrong, but was a turn on. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well me rub, and push each other, until we climax together" she said turning her head in shyness.

Seeing Estelle so embarrassed made it had to resist her. I started moving my lower body and felt the pleasure over flowing me. I could tell Estelle was enjoying it because her face was red, moaning with pleasure, and she was hard of breathing.

We continued the routine for quite some time. It felt better and better as we went on. Suddenly Estelle grabs me in for a kiss. "The best part about this position is that you can hug and kiss your partner all you want" she whispered in my ear. We continued the rhythm now embraced in each other's arms. As we did our breast rubbed together, our erect nipples sliding past each other adding to the pleasure. Estelle and I broke away from each other.

"I love you Rita" she said keeping the rhythm.

"I love you too Estelle" I replied. We kept the rhythm, keeping on our rhythm telling each other 'I love you' making the experience more intense.

"Rita I'm-"

"I know me too" I interrupted. Soon we both cried out with pleasure as we climaxed. Estelle and I fell to the bed contempt with the pleasure.

"That was wonderful" Estelle said.

"I think that was better than last time" I replied. I held her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry for making you go through all that at the picnic."

"It's okay" she said. "I needed to go through that so I can be stronger, so I can survive in a world where our relationship is looked down upon."

She cuddled up to me, resting her head on my collarbone and fell asleep. "Good night my princess."

The Next Day Estelle's POV

I awoke the next day to two types of warmth. The first was from the sunlight through me and Estelle's bedroom window, the second was from Rita's body. When my vision cleared she was staring at me, smiling.

"Good morning my princess" she said. I smiled from her greeting. The feeling of waking up to the warmth of the woman you love is the best feeling in the world.

"Good morning my love" I replied.

"Say do you want to go on that second date today?" she proposed.

To be honest I was shocked by her suggestion. Judging by what happened yesterday I didn't think she would want to go on another date for a while. But I was happy none the less. "I would love to" I answered. She didn't say anything else except smile at my answer.

For our second date Rita and I were going shopping for new cloths. It was mostly to try and find new cloths for her, but I was happy. We decided to go to the market that would be used to buy weapons and armor hoping they had some other clothes. When we arrived at the market there was a male clerk sleeping at the counter. He was tall and pale with short black hair, a brown fedora, and classes.

"Excuse me" I told the sleeping clerk. When he heard my voice he nearly jumped from his chair.

"Oh sorry 'bout that" he apologized, scratching the back of his head his eyes stilled closed. When he got a good look of me and Rita something clicked in his head. "Wait you're the lesbian couple from the flower viewing festival" he said surprised.

I was scared about what he was going to say, what he was going to do. Rita hugged my arm as if someone was going to try and kill me. "Ya you got a problem with that" she boomed. I was amazed by her confidence, and I knew right then and there that she would always protect me and she was my rock.

"No, no, no, you misunderstand" he recovered. He hopped away from his counter he bowed all the way to the ground. "I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I know I can't speak for everyone but I hope you can forgive us."

"What you don't have a problem with our relationship?" I asked the strange clerk.

"Oh of course not" he replied. "I have a sister who's the same way. Plus you're both conceding adults, who obviously love each other. It's like my mama used to say 'love knows no bounds'."

I was so happy that there was someone who didn't think so negatively about our relationship. I looked to Rita to see what she taught and she seemed less than convinced. "Are you sure you're not just making that up so I don't hurt you?" she bluntly asked.

"I understand" he said somberly face still to the ground. He removed his glasses and hat and put them on the ground. "If you don't believe me then you can punch me to see I'm sincere."

I was thrown back by his knightly actions. Rita was also surprised by his suggestion also. "D-Don't be an idiot" she replied.

He out his glasses and hat back on and smiled. "Well now that we have that matter out of the way, what do ya need" he said in a cheery tone giving me and Rita emotional whiplash.

"Well I wanted to find Rita some new clothes" I answered. "We want a nice dress for formal gatherings and parties, and a nice pair of clothes just for walking around and casual dates" I explained.

"Hmm" he replied. He scanned Rita looking at her up and down, what he was doing I had no idea. "You are a mage from Aspio right?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes." I could tell Rita was uncomfortable and to be honest so was I. He went behind his stall and grabbed a sketch book.

As he doodled in the book her started talking, "You usually wear that red outfit so you must like red. I can tell you're not the type to go big and frilly, but you're not afraid to show off your body. You need a dress that compliments your brown hair and emerald eyes, so I would go for a red, brown, and orange color scheme." He held up a lovely dress design, it was a simple sleeveless red dress with some nice simple orange laces down the front end of the dress. It was simple yet elegant, and I thought it would look wonderful on her.

"What do ya think?" the clerk asked.

"I think it's wonderful Mr. Um-"

"Dante, name's Dante" he answered before I could ask.

"Well I think its wonderful Dante. Rita what do you think?"

"I thought we were going to just buy a dress?" Rita inquired.

"Sorry" he apologized. "I got a little carried away, let me go get-"

"No, no it's wonderful" I tried to recover. "Just say what you think about it" I encouraged Rita.

"Well it's nice" was all Rita could say.

"Then we'll take it" I decided. "How long will it before it's done."

"I'll have it done by tomorrow" he answered.

"Wonderful, now how about the other clothes?" I asked.

He crouched under the counter and pulled out a plain red elbow length T-shirt and brown knee length shorts. "I also have it in black, orange, and green."

"I like it" Rita said. "It's simple and it's nice."

"Then we'll get it" I told her. "So we'll take three pairs of those shirts and shorts in red, orange, black, and brown, and the dress" I confirmed. "Plus the dress, how much will that coast?"

"Round 3,000 gald."

Luckily I had enough money for all the clothes. "Now Miss Rita follow me and we'll take your measurements" he continued. Rita started making a fuss when Dante was forcing himself to get her measurements. '_I'm glad Rita and I finally have a friend here.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Deeper and Deeper

**Okay this is chapter 5 of Lo2R. **

It had been seven months since Rita and Estelle moved to Halure. They continued to be shunned by the residents of the sakura tree village, but they didn't mind. They had Dante to keep them company, and occasionally the rest of Brave Vesperia would visit.

In the seven months Rita and Estelle had lived in Halure they had accumulated a large revenue. Rita's elixir officially dubbed 'Mordio Mega Elixir' was doing very well. With the five percent cut of every sale of the mega elixir which sold at seven hundred and fifty gald was a best seller among the guilds and Empire.

At the same time Estelle's book made a major income. Although at first it was a bumpy road due to the fact Estelle made the warrior princess and witch in her previous book a lesbian couple there was a major uproar. At first the sales of the books declined majorly, but soon more liberal and open minded people bought it. They enjoyed the freshness of a break from the traditional fairy tales, and lesbian couples would read it to their adopted children.

In short Rita and Estelle barley had to work. They spent their days as any couple would, walking around, going on dates, cooking, among other things. Rita would work on other potions and Estelle would work on new books.

One day Estelle was on a regular walk. She was buying groceries and on her way to get the latest news from Dante. The shopkeeper had been Rita and Estelle's only friend in Halure but the couple didn't mind. He was an absent minded, but was nice, and smart.

"Yo, Estelle" the shopkeeper yelled. The princesses ran over and came to a halt.

"Hello Dante" the princess greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine, but I got news for you" Dante replied.

Estelle was intrigued by this. Every time Dante told her something it was usually something incredible. The first time it was about Estelle's book being a best seller, the second time it was Brave Vesperia's promotion to one of the Five Master Guilds.

"You know that empty house next to you and Rita?" Dante asked.

"Of course" the princess replied.

"Well my resources tell me that a new lesbian couple is moving in tomorrow."

Estelle was shocked by this. It was hard to believe that another lesbian couple would be her and Rita's neighbor. "That's wonderful Dante!" and it was. It was a relief to have another couple like her a Rita to talk to, someone who understood them, other than Dante.

After saying goodbye to Dante Estelle rushed home to her lover. "Rita I'm hoooooooooooommmmmmmmmmeee" Estelle shouted cheerfully.

"Welcome home my dear" Rita replied from her lab. She pranced out of the lab and kissed her love on the lips. "You seem awful chipper" she commented.

"I have wonderful news" Estelle replied. "A lesbian couple is moving in next door."

"Wow" Rita responded with shock. "That's great, another couple like us. We can go on group dates, and talk, that's wonderful" Rita continued. The tone in her voice made it clear she was relieved that there was a couple that wouldn't judge them.

"I think we should introduce ourselves tomorrow when they move in" Estelle suggested.

"Honey that would be a little too presumptuous" Rita said. "Listen they would have just moved in and they would still need to unpack. Let's wait a week then introduce ourselves."

"Okay" is the only thing she said.

"Good, now let's go to the bedroom, I have a new toy for us" Rita whispered seductively. She grabbed Estelle's hand and led her to their room.

One week later

The couple was hand in hand as they walked to their new neighbor's house. Both of their hearts were pounding as they neared the door. Both were hesitant to knock on the door and after a silent eye to eye argument Rita gave in and knocked. As the door opened the couple got a good view of woman who answered it.

She was a around Judith's height, with light brown skin, and long white hair, her body had curves that made both of their faces red. She was wearing a red silk robe, and slippers. Most men would have nosebleeds by the sight of the voluptuous beauty, but luckily they had each other so they didn't need thoughts of the woman in front of them.

"Yes?" she asked as the two stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh, hi, my name is Estelle and this is my girlfriend Rita" Estelle said boldly. Rita was shocked by how easy it was for Estelle to come out about their relationship, even if she had done it before.

"Oh my god you're **the** Estelle. I love your book. And this is your girlfriend, I'm honored" she rambled. "Come on in, make yourselves comfortable, and let me get my girlfriend."

The unnamed woman ran up the stairs leaving the couple in an uncomfortable situation.

"Um Estelle did you think she was incredibly beautiful?" Rita whispered to Estelle.

"I would be lying if I said my mind went blank when I first saw her" Estelle answered.

"You're not going to cheat on me are you?" Rita asked with a little bit of playfulness and bitterness.

"I would never" Estelle answered. "But I'm entitled to think other women are attractive as much as you are."

"True" Rita replied a little embarrassed.

After a minute the unnamed woman came down dragging a familiar face. She was roughly the same size as Rita and Estelle, had long curly red hair tied in pigtails.

"OH MY GOD GAUCHE" Rita yelled surprised. She took a defensive position at Gauche.

"Wow wow wait" the unnamed woman yelled. "That's my girlfriend." Both Rita and Estelle were shocked by the statement. For one their former enemy was their neighbor. Two she was in a stable relationship. And three she was a lesbian!

"It's okay Marie I was expecting this" Gauche said to her girlfriend. "This is why I didn't want to see them. I used to try and kill them when I was in Leviathan's Claw. "

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't know it had to do with your past" the woman apparently named Marie apologized. "You know I've always wanted to meet Estelle, and I wanted to share this moment with you."

"It's okay my love" Gauche responded. She pulled Marie down to her, kissing her.

"Sorry" Rita said in a meek voice.

"It's alright, I should explain myself" Gauche said. She took a seat with Marie opposite of Rita and Estelle and started talking. "After what happened in Zaude Droit and I wanted to do better with our lives. We both went our separate ways to find what to do with our lives. I eventually found myself in a tavern in Capua Torim. That's where I meet Marie. I had known since I was nine I was attracted to women, so I gave it a shot and we fell in love. She said she was going to move to Halure to find Estelle, and asked me to come with. At first I was hesitant but I love Marie and where she goes I go."

Both Estelle and Rita were moved by the story to say the least. They didn't know what Gauche was going through.

"Well we understand and we would like to move on" Estelle said.

"That's right" Rita continued. "We came here to introduce ourselves, welcome you to the neighborhood, and get to know you better."

"I would like that" Gauche replied. For the rest of the evening the two couples talked, by the time they were done the sun was close to setting.

"It was great getting to know you both better" Estelle said to the other couple.

"It was a dream come true just to know you both" Marie replied. The two couples bid each other and Rita and Estelle went back to their homes.

"That was fun" Rita surprisingly stated.

"I know. It's great we have more friends here now" Estelle replied. "I'm happy we've come such a long way as a couple."

"Defiantly" Rita replied hugging Estelle's arm. As the couple entered their home there was a letter on the kitchen table addressed to Estelle. Rita went upstairs to the ba

_Dear Estelle_

_How are you doing? I hope things are going well with you and Rita. I'm sad to say I have bad news. Without your interjections the Empire has raised tax in the Lower Quarter. Ioder and Flynn have been trying to stop this but a larger majority of the nobles are against the whole 'equal rights' thing. I know you like being in Halure but we could use you 'round here. I hope you and Rita can come to a understanding._

_Sincerely Yuri Lowell_

"Oh my god!" Estelle whispered in disbelief. 'How could they do this despite everything I've done?' she thought to herself.

"Honey you want to take bath?" Rita asked already in a bath robe.

"Rita I have terrible news" Estelle said with grimace.

"What is it?"

"Without me the counsel has raised the tax in the Lower Quarter. I need to go back to Zaphias and help Ioder."

"What? That's terrible!" Rita replied. "But do you have to move back" she hesitated on the last part.

"I'm sorry Rita but I have to."

"But can't they do it without you, or maybe you can do a sort of long distance conference thing, or anything to make you stay here" she struggled. Rita didn't want her girl friend to leave her behind, they were happy.

"I'm sorry Rita, but this is the only way."

"No! I don't want you to leave me!"

"I would never leave you. I would be gone for 6 months to a year, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you. It means I'm going on a really long business trip."

"I'm sorry Estelle, but I never want to be apart from you. It took me months just to confess, and we've been so happy. I don't want that happiness to end for one minute."

"I don't want it to end either Rita. But there are people in trouble that need me. But you will always be my number one. I will wright to you while I'm gone, and when I come back we will have a big party, and we won't leave the bedroom for a least a month."

"Okay, you can go, but for no more than a year."

"Of course Rita."

"I love you Estelle."

"I love you too Rita." 

**(A/N): Ha! Ya'll thought I gave up didn't ya. Course not this is my first fanfic ever. I was taking a hiatus to improve my skills as a writer, and it worked. For example I discovered how to proof read something instead of just publishing the first draft (I am an idiot if you haven't realized) But now on to some more serious news. I have at least only two more chapters of Love of Two Roses, maybe four if I want to work in a whole marriage and child birth thing (which I do. And if you're wondering how two women can have a child of their own without artificial insemination or adaption, remember this is the world or giant sky whales, people who can shoot fire balls, and dogs with knives that smoke pipes, I can find a way.) So I propose a challenge to all of you Ristelle lovers. There is a great shortage of Ristelle fanfics so for the rest of the month of May, and the entire month of June, I claim thy as the Ristelle Period. All of you lovers of Ristelle, I plead to thee to write more Ristelle fanfics. We are a minority and we need more, we only have one page on the site (while YoruSoi has over ten) so go, write! Tell your friends and fellow supporters, for we shall have our DAY! See ya next time, and I hope I see more fanfics because of this.**


End file.
